Moments in Time
by PilotArcher
Summary: Complete. Anakin didn't turn, and Padme lived through childbirth. They are now happily living as a family on Coruscant. Short one-chapter snippets about the Skywalker family.
1. First Moments

__In a very AU world, Anakin didn't turn to the dark side, Jedi are allowed to get married, Padme lived through childbirth, and the twins were born on Coruscant instead of Polis Massa.__

 _ _Note: I don't know if this chapter is very realistic, but who cares? It's Star Wars. Anything can happen.__

 **Listen to A New Hope's soundtrack: Binary Sunset while reading this chapter.**

 _ ** _ **First Moments**_**_

 _ _Birth__

Anakin Skywalker paced up and down the hallway as another pained cry sounded from inside the delivery room. __What is taking so long?__ Anakin thought to himself, fidgeting with his hands nervously. Just then, a GH-7 medical droid opened the door and hovered into the hallway. Anakin ran to meet it. "How much longer?"

"Not very much." the droid replied in its mechanical voice. "The first baby has been delivered."

"First baby? You mean. . . there's more than one?" Anakin asked, astonished.

"That is correct. She is carrying twins." the droid answered.

"Is the first a boy or girl?" Anakin asked.

"A boy." the GH-7 said, before going back into the room.

 _ _Luke,__ Anakin thought, thinking back to the conversation he had had with Padme.

...

 _ _"What names do you like for a boy?" Anakin had asked his wife.__

 _ _"Luke," Padme replied simply.__

 _ _"Luke," Anakin echoed thoughtfully, "I like it. Luke it is."__

...

Another pained wail shook Anakin out of his daydream. He glanced through the glass window. The GH-7 droid was holding a second baby. It quickly placed the child into the incubator beside the first. Anakin burst into the room. "Are you alright, Padme?" He asked worriedly, kneeling beside the bed.

"Yes, Ani," she replied, her voice a hoarse whisper. Anakin kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Rest now." he said, getting up and walking over to the incubator, where his two children lay. He gazed at them in awe.

"Your second child is a girl." the med-droid said, hovering out of the corner it had retreated to.

 _ _Leia,__ Anakin thought silently.

...

 _ _"What about a girl?" Padme had asked. Anakin pondered for a moment.__

 _ _"How about Leia?" he asked.__

 _ _"Leia." Padme repeated. "Beautiful."__

...

Leia uttered a small sound, and opened her eyes. Anakin glanced at GH-7. "Can I hold her?"

"Certainly," the droid said. It handed a white blanket to him.

"Anakin," Padme called from the bed. "Can I hold one?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hold on," he replied. GH-7 handed him a creme blanket. He wrapped Luke in it and walked to Padme, who had pushed herself into a sitting position. "Here." Ani said, placing Luke gently into his wife's outstretched arms. Padme smiled wearily.

"Hey, Luke." she said fondly. Anakin returned to the incubator and picked Leia up. He wrapped her in the white blanket and went back to his wife's side. She smiled at her daughter. "Leia." she said, gazing up at the tiny baby in Anakin's arms. "Can we take the babies home now?" Padme turned to the droid.

"Yes." the droid replied simply.

"Good. Ani, let me change, then we'll go home." Padme said, handing Luke to Anakin. "Where are my clothes?"

"Uhhh, here," Ani said, gesturing at them with his elbow, unable to grab them (on account of the twins in his arms). Padme picked them up herself and padded on bare feet into a nearby 'fresher to change. She emerged shortly, looking much less like she had just given birth, with her hair up and her feet no longer bare.

"Let's go." she said, handing her hospital gown to GH-7 droid.

"Here." Anakin said, handing her the twins.

Padme took them with a confused expression. "Don't you want to hold one?" she asked.

"No, I want to do this!" he said joyfully, scooping Padme into his arms.

"Ani!" Padme whispered, embarrassed. "Not in public!"

"Why not? We only have a little ways to the speeder. Besides, you're in no condition to walk."

"I am too!" Padme argued playfully, but did not struggle. Instead, she cuddled the babies closer to her body. Luke fussed, prompting Leia to follow suit. "They're hungry, Anakin."

"We're almost to the speeder. You can feed them there." Anakin entered the hangar and placed Padme on her feet next to the speeder. He took Luke from her, then helped her into the speeder. Anakin got in himself, then they flew through the dark, but still busy, Coruscant skylanes towards their apartment.

...

Anakin landed on the platform got out of the speeder and assisted his wife out, who was still cradling Luke and Leia. "Ani! I'm not an invalid!" she exclaimed as he took her arm. Anakin laughed. Once inside, Padme went into the spare room that had been converted into a nursery. "Ani, we're going to need another crib!" she called. Anakin entered the nursery.

"We'll have to get another tomorrow. Just put 'em both in the one for now." Anakin suggested. Padme handed them both to Anakin then went to the dresser.

"We'll have to get more clothes too." she said, pulling out two, tiny, one-piece pajamas, one yellow, one gray. She took Leia from him and laid her on a nearby table. "And another carrier, another speeder-seat-"

Anakin cut her off. "We'll need double of everything, honey," he said. "For now, we'll just make do with what we have." he said softly. He glanced at the tiny boy in his arms. "Luke's already asleep." Padme did the snaps on Leia's pajamas.

"Leia too." she handed the sleeping baby to Anakin and took Luke. She quickly dressed him, and they placed them side by side in the single crib. "I'm exhausted, Ani," Padme said, falling into Anakin's arms. He scooped her off her feet once again. "Ani! What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Besides, we're not in public anymore." Anakin replied, carrying her to the master bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed.

"I have to change." Padme got off the bed, and walked into the 'fresher. Anakin quickly swapped Jedi robes for sleep pants while Padme was in the 'fresher. She appeared shortly, wearing a blue, sleeveless nightgown. Her brown, curly hair cascaded over her shoulders, giving her an angelic appearance. Anakin walked over and kissed her on the cheek. They laid down on the bed. Before she fell asleep, she managed to say, "I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too, Padme."

...

Did you listen to Binary Sunset? If so, tell me in the comments! Did it go well with the chapter?


	2. Nighttime

**Listen to Empire Strikes Back: Luke's Nocturnal Visitor for this chapter**

 _ **Nighttime**_

 _2 months_

A piercing cry filled the air. _Not again._ Anakin thought, rolling onto his back. He groaned. "Padme," he said.

"Hmmm?" Padme said sleepily, turning to face her husband.

"Somebody's crying again." Anakin said.

"It's your turn. I got up earlier." Padme slurred, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Well. . . don't you have to feed 'em again?" he asked, not really wanting to go tend to a screaming child.

"I fed them an hour ago." Padme replied. She turned onto her side and pulled the blankets over her head. Anakin groaned and slid out of bed. He threw on a robe and headed across the hall. He opened the door to the nursery. The shrieking grew louder. He walked to the crib where the crying was coming from. Leia. _Why was it always Leia?_ he thought. It always took forever for her to quiet down.

"Shhh." Anakin soothed as he picked up the screaming child. Leia wailed louder, causing Luke to wake up and join in. "Ohhhh." Anakin groaned. He settled Leia on his hip and picked up Luke from the other crib. He placed Luke on his other hip and bounced up and down. Leia screamed louder. _How_ _does she scream this loud? My eardrums are gonna be blasted._ He bounced harder. Nothing resulted. He crossed the hallway into the master bedroom. "Padme, help me."

"Anakin, why'd you bring them in here?" Padme sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I need help." he replied.

"Who was crying first?" Padme queried.

"Leia."

"Of course."

"Why won't she stop crying?" Anakin asked.

"Ever think she might need to be changed?" Padme inquired doubtfully.

"Oh. Will you do it?" Anakin asked.

"No. Give me Luke." Padme said. Anakin reluctantly handed the still crying Luke to Padme, then walked out of the bedroom with Leia still on his hip, giving an audible sigh. Padme rolled her eyes and laid back down and cuddled Luke to her chest. "Shhh, shhh." she soothed. Luke quieted, and closed his eyes. His loud wails turned to snuffling snores. Padme pulled the blankets around them just as Anakin returned with a much quieter Leia.

"Padme? What do I do now?" he asked. Padme pretended to be asleep. _Let him figure it out himself._ she thought. "I guess I have to put her back to sleep." Anakin said uncertainly. He noticed Luke snuggled with Padme. He tried to take him, but Padme tucked her arm protectively around the sleeping baby. "Oh well. Luke can stay." Anakin went back to the twins' room and attempted to put Leia into her crib. She clung to his robe with tiny fists and began to wail again. "Guess you're sleeping with Mom too, kid." Anakin crossed the hall for the umpteenth time. He threw off his robe and crawled into bed, cradling Leia. "Padme?"

"Hmm?"

"She won't quit crying."

"I noticed."

"Well, what do we do?"

" _You_ are going to lay down and snuggle with her."

"Will that make her shut up?"

"Hey!"

"What?" Anakin asked indignantly.

"That wasn't nice." Padme said. "Now, Ani, please be quiet. You too, Leia." Padme scolded gently. "It's-" she glanced at the chrono on the nightstand, "two in the morning. Try to get some sleep."

"What about Leia?" he asked. Leia's loud wails had subsided to quiet whimpers, but Anakin didn't know if or when she would start up again.

"I said snuggle her." Padme said.

"But-"

"Snuggle her!" Padme said firmly before pulling the blankets over her and Luke's heads.

"Guess we're done with this conversation." Anakin muttered under his breath. "Well, here goes nothing." He laid down and pulled the still whimpering Leia to his broad chest. She quieted. _Peace at last._ He thought to himself.

...

Did Luke's Nocturnal Visitor work for this chapter? Let me know!


	3. Quality Time

**Listen to Return of the Jedi: Parade of the Ewoks for this chapter**

 ** _Quality Time_**

 _7 months_

"I can't believe the Council gave me a day off for this." Anakin Skywalker grumbled as he got out of the speeder and buckled the clasps on his backpack carrier.

"Hush. I need your help." Padme said as she slipped Luke into his carrier.

"To go _shopping?_ " Anakin asked skeptically.

"Yes. And it's not for me anyway. It's for the twins. Besides, I can't carry both of them, and most of those stores don't like strollers." she replied as she slid Leia into the wrap carrier she preferred.

"Oh, for Pete's sake." Anakin muttered under his breath. He frowned.

"C'mon, Ani. Let's go." Padme headed for the mall's door. Anakin followed. "Ani!" Padme scolded. "Wipe that scowl off your face. And stop sulking."

"I don't sulk." Anakin said, sticking out his lower lip.

"Yes, you do." Padme glanced at him. "You look like an ornery toddler." She laughed. Anakin groaned and pulled his lip back. He rolled his eyes. _Women._

After a couple hours of shopping, with a few breaks in between, Anakin's feet had begun to ache, and Luke had fallen asleep. He was now dead weight hanging off of Anakin's back. His head rested on his father's shoulder. Leia was sleeping also, nestled between the cloth of the wrap and her mother's chest.

"Padme, do we have everything we need?" Anakin asked tiredly, shifting a few of the bags that he was holding.

"I think so. Oh! Baby food!" she said, whirling around.

"I thought we had some at home." Anakin tried to change her mind.

"No, I used the last of it this morning. I'll go get it. You can stay here." she replied. "Be right back." Padme walked towards the nearest food store. Anakin slumped onto a nearby bench. Luke woke up at that moment, deciding it would be a good idea to pull his father's hair.

"Ow! Knock it off, kid!" Anakin gently pried tiny hands from his blond locks. Luke, who thought it was a game, grabbed more hair and yanked. Anakin yelped. "Hey!" He pulled Luke's hands away from his head once more. Luke laughed and did it again. "Seriously, Luke, cut it out." Anakin scolded, removing the hands again. Luke grasped another fistful of his father's hair and pulled. "Hey! That's not nice!" Anakin slapped Luke's hands away, and he began to cry. Anakin bounced up and down, trying to calm the shrieking baby. Padme returned at that second, to see a worn out father and a screaming child. "Padme. Help." Anakin said wearily.

"Spending some quality time with your son, Ani?" Padme smirked. "Let me see him." Padme unbuckled Luke from the carrier and shifted him to her hip. "Shhh, shhh." Luke quieted and looked up at his mother with wide, woebegone, blue eyes.

"Why doesn't that ever work for me?" Anakin asked.

"They don't like you." Padme teased.

"Hey! They do too!" Anakin exclaimed indignantly.

"What did you do to him?" she asked, stroking Luke's hair.

"Why do you always have to assume I did something to him?" Anakin queried, annoyed.

"I. . . uhh. . ." Padme stuttered, unable to answer the question. "Well, what did you do?"

"He was pulling my hair, so I smacked him." Anakin explained. Padme looked mortified. "Not hard. He kept doing it, too. The first couple times, I just pushed his hands away, but he wouldn't quit. I had to do something."

"He's seven months old, Anakin. He doesn't know any better."

"He was laughing, Padme. He thought it was a game."

"Yeah, well," Padme said.

"Well, what?" Anakin asked.

"That wasn't very nice." Padme defended her son. She pulled him closer to her.

"What would you have done if he were pulling _your_ hair?"

"Well, uhh, probably the same thing." Padme said quietly.

"Exactly. You have no right to be telling me off."

"Let's not get into an argument, please, Ani? Let's go home." Padme said, handing Luke back to him.

"Finally." Anakin said, relieved.

...

Did Parade of the Ewoks work?


	4. Stubborn

**Listen to The Phantom Menace: Jar Jar's Introduction for this chapter**

 _ **Stubborn**_

 _1 year_

"Leia, here comes an X-wing!" Anakin said, 'flying' a spoonful of applesauce through the air.

"No!" Leia shouted, turning her head away.

"Okay, how about. . . here comes a starship!" Anakin tried again. Leia glared at him and clamped her mouth shut. "Okaaaay, uh, freighter?"

"Ani, really? A _freighter_?" Padme laughed from her spot across the table where she was feeding Luke.

"I couldn't think of anything else!" Anakin defended himself. "She won't eat. I thought she liked applesauce."

"She does. She's just stubborn."

"No, she's a brat."

"Ani!"

"What? She is."

"Well, true as that may be, you don't need to vocalize it." Padme reprimanded. Anakin turned back to Leia.

"What about," he thought for a minute, "here comes a shuttle!" Anakin zoomed the spoon through the air again. Padme coughed, but she was really trying to choke back a laugh. Anakin glanced at her disapprovingly.

"Sorry," she said. Anakin turned back to his feisty daughter. He tried to push the spoon into her mouth, but Leia knocked it out his hand and onto the floor.

"Brat!" Anakin scolded as he bent to retrieve the spoon. He turned his head so Leia couldn't see the left side of his face. He pressed a new spoon of applesauce to his cheek near his mouth, and pretended to be eating it.

"Yummy, Leia, this is really good." Anakin teased. Leia glared at him.

"No! Mine!" she yelled, reaching for the spoon. Anakin offered it to her, and she took it and clumsily put it in her mouth. Anakin wiped her face when she was done.

"Guess you did it, Ani." Padme said, as Anakin successfully got another spoonful into his daughter's mouth.

"I guess."

...

"Luke, come to Mommy." Padme said, holding out her arms. She was kneeling on the carpet in the living room, about four feet from Anakin, who was holding Luke up.

"No!" Luke said, wriggling out of Anakin's hands. He plunked down on his little butt, and crossed his arms. He stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"He looks like you, Ani." Padme said, giggling.

"Padme!"

"Sorry."

Anakin grasped Luke under the arms and hauled him upright. He kicked and screamed. Anakin held Luke away from his body to avoid the flailing feet. "What has gotten into you, punk?" he asked the child as he stood him on his feet once again. Luke plopped down on his tiny backside again. "Padme, what's he doing?"

"He doesn't want to walk, I guess." Padme answered.

"He's a punk."

"Anakin, what is it with you and rude nicknames?" she scolded.

"They're not rude, they're true." Anakin argued. He turned to Luke. "C'mere, you." He pulled him to his feet, this time holding him there. He gave him a light shove towards Padme, who held out her arms and smiled.

"You can do it." she encouraged. Luke scowled and dropped his pint-sized bum to the floor again.

"What'd I tell you, honey? He's a punk." Anakin said.

"I'm beginning to agree with you." Padme said. "He's being a stinker." She crawled to him and set him on her lap. Luke scowled harder and worked on pulling his shoe off. He hurled it towards Anakin. It hit him perfectly in the nose. Anakin yelped. "Hey! That's not nice!" Padme scolded.

"Punk." Anakin said, rubbing his nose. Luke removed his other shoe and threw it at Anakin. Anakin was ready for it and caught it this time.

"Stop that! No, no!" Padme aimed a swat at his bottom. Luke yelped and slapped her hand away.

"Where'd he learn this? He's one!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I have no idea, but I'm not putting up with it anymore." Padme picked Luke up by the armpits and placed him on her hip. She then carried him down the hall to the twins' bedroom. She placed the screaming Luke in his crib and left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked back to the living room, where Anakin had not gotten up from his spot on the floor and was still holding Luke's shoe. "Where'd we get such stubborn kids, Ani?" she asked, rubbing her temples.

"From you, honey. You're every bit as stubborn as he is." Anakin gestured towards the closed nursery door.

"You're stubborn too, Ani." Padme countered.

"Great, our children got two times the stubbornness." Anakin said, pulling his wife down into a hug.

"Oh, Anakin."

...

Did the music work?


	5. Winter

**Listen to The Phantom Menace: Augie's Great Municipal Band**

 _ **Winter**_

3 _Years_

Snow fell gently outside the Skywalkers' apartment. Luke and Leia ran to the big sliding door that connected to the landing pad as fast as their short legs could carry them.

"Look!" Luke pointed a chubby finger at the flakes falling outside.

"We go outside?" Leia asked. Anakin walked over and picked her up.

"Sure, princess. C'mon, Luke." Anakin took Luke's hand. They went to the closet where the snow gear was stored. He set Leia down and opened the door. He reached up and pulled a box full of warm clothing of a high shelf, but lost his grip on it. It fell on his head. "Oof." The twins giggled. Padme came out of the bedroom.

"Ani, are you alright?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I dropped a box on my head. The kids wanted to go outside."

Padme choked back a laugh. "Oh, okay. I'll help you then." The two parents quickly dressed their kids in one-piece snowsuits, red for Leia, blue for Luke. Hats and gloves came next, then the boots. Anakin and Padme then threw on their coats, and the family headed out onto the landing platform. Luke took off at a run, slipping and sliding. He fell backwards, landing hard. Padme ran towards him. "Honey, are you all right?"

Luke got up and dusted himself off. "I okay, Mommy." He picked up a pile of snow in his tiny mittened hand, packed it, and threw it at his mother with all his strength. It bounced harmlessly off her shoulder, but she laughed.

"Why you little. . . " Padme said, packing a loose ball of the powder and lobbing it gently towards him. It landed with a soft _pat_ on his head. Luke laughed hysterically.

"I play too!" Leia shouted, flinging a spray of snow into the air. It drifted through the air, landing on the top of Anakin's head and shoulders.

"I guess I'm in too!" Anakin exclaimed, throwing a chunk of snow at his wife.

"Hey!" Padme yelped as the chunk fell down the collar of her coat. She returned fire, and her snowball hit Anakin with a _splat_ directly in his face. The twins burst into laughter.

"Daddy gots snow on his head!" Luke said through fits of giggles.

"And now you do too, little buddy!" Anakin yelled, tossing a ball of snow at Luke. Luke burst into laughter again, wiping the powder from his face. Suddenly, another snowball came from behind, and smacked Luke in the back. He whirled around, looking for his attacker. Leia was doubled over in the snow, giggling wildly.

"Hey!" he yelled, dashing for his sister. He tackled her, and they started to wrestle. Snow flew as they rolled around in it. Luke was on top of Leia one second, then Leia was sitting on top of Luke the next. It started getting a little too rough, so the parents intervened.

"Alright, alright, break it up, break it up." Anakin demanded as he pulled Leia by the armpits off of her brother. Padme tugged Luke up also.

"How 'bout we build a snowman?" Padme suggested, picking up Luke and hooking him on her hip. "Ugh, you're getting big, kid."

"I is a big boy now!" Luke proudly proclaimed.

"Yes you are, pal." Anakin agreed, heaving Leia onto his own hip. "Your sister's getting big too!"

"Yeah." Leia agreed. "I wanna build snowman!"

"Okay, I'll show you how." Padme said, placing Luke on the ground and kneeling in the churned up snow. The snow and cold seeped through the fabric of her pants, but she didn't care. "Look," she said, taking a ball of snow and packing it tightly. "You make a ball, then roll it through the snow like so," Padme explained as she pushed the ball through the powder. "You guys try it."

Anakin set Leia down and the twins bolted to start their own balls.

"Ani, you can help me." Padme said, gesturing at her growing ball of snow.

"No, I'd better help the twins," he said, pointing at the kids who were struggling to push balls half the height of themselves.

Padme laughed and said, "I'd better help too." Padme stood up and walked with Ani to the kids.

"Want some help, kid?" Anakin asked Luke, kneeling behind Luke. He placed his hands over Luke's, then pushed. Padme did the same with Leia. Soon, the snowballs were taller than the twins. Luke leapt up and scrambled to the top of his ball. Leia followed his example.

"Catch me, Daddy!" Leia cried, flinging herself off of the snowball. Anakin's strong arms shot out and caught her by the hips.

"Careful, princess," Anakin said as he set her on the ground.

Luke had seen his sister jump, and he decided to try it himself. "Mommy, catch me!" he cried, and jumped as high as he could. Padme grabbed him as he fell towards the ground.

"Hey, mister," she said, tucking the three-year-old under her arm like a football.

"Again!" Luke shouted, wriggling out of Padme's grasp and clambering to the top of his snowball.

"What about the snowman?" Padme asked.

"Forget it, honey." Anakin said, slipping his arm around her waist. "They're having too much fun."

Padme smiled. The kids continued to play for about half an hour more, but not long after that, Padme and Anakin were toting two very tired toddlers back into the apartment. They quickly stripped them of the snow gear, then took them to their bedroom. Pajamas were next, then beds. The twins were asleep before their heads hit the pillows. Luke had a contented smile on his face, and Leia was muttering something in her sleep about snow.

"Guess we should take them outside to play before bed more often." Padme commented as they walked out of the twins' bedroom.

"I guess so." Anakin agreed.

"I'm exhausted too though, Ani."

"Me too. Let's go to bed."

"Amen to that!"


	6. Vacation

**Listen to Empire Strikes Back: Lando's Palace for this chapter**

 ** _Vacation_**

 _5 years_

Another loud laugh pierced the air. Anakin cringed. "If you kids don't stop screaming, we are not going. You hear me?"

Luke and Leia's heads snapped up from their childish game. "Why?" they asked in unison.

"Because this is the _third_ time I have asked you to be quiet." Anakin said, flustered. Padme walked out of the master bedroom then, carrying one last suitcase. The family was bound for Naboo, for a week of vacation.

"What's all the racket?" Padme asked lightheartedly, setting the suitcase next to the large pile of luggage near the door.

"The kids are being loud," he said to Padme. To himself he thought, _this is going to be a long trip._ Anakin sighed.

"They're five, Ani," Padme defended.

"Yeah, we five, Ani," the twins echoed.

"That's _Daddy_ to you," Anakin said, scowling at the twins.

"Yeah, we five, Daddy." the twins said. They giggled.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Do we have everything?" he asked wearily, trying to change the subject.

"I think so. Luke, Leia, do you guys have your backpacks?" Padme asked.

They looked around, and, not finding anything, shrugged. "No." they said.

"Well, go get them!" Padme scolded lightly, pushing them towards their bedroom. They took off at a run and returned quickly, backpacks slung over one shoulder. Luke's camouflage, Leia's light blue and green.

"Can we go now?" Luke asked, bouncing on his toes.

"Yeah. Grab your suitcase and let's go." Anakin said, grabbing his own suitcase. He opened the door to the apartment, and the family exited into the hallway. Anakin locked the door behind them, then they headed for the turbolift. They rode down to the hangar level, where the family's small starship, _Arrow Flight_ , stood. Anakin lowered the boarding ramp. "Padme, get the kids settled in one of the cabins. I'll go warm her up and get take-off clearance." He headed to the cockpit.

"C'mon, kids." Padme grabbed Anakin's suitcase in her free hand. She rolled it and her own towards the housing cabins. The twins followed. Padme walked into the closest cabin. "You guys can stay here." Padme said.

"Dibs on the top bunk!" Luke called, clambering up the ladder.

"We won't be sleeping here. It's only a couple hours to Naboo. You just have to stay in here because you can't distract Daddy while he's flying."

Just then "Daddy" entered the room. "Got clearance. Come strap in. We're about to take off."

...

The _Arrow Flight_ had touched down about an hour ago. Anakin sat on the balcony of the beachfront summer home on Naboo, gazing out at the water. The twins were sleeping in the house. They had fallen asleep on the _Arrow_ and Anakin and Padme had had to carry them into the home. Padme walked out onto the balcony and stood behind Anakin.

"You want some lunch, Ani?" she asked softly in his ear. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure. The kids still sleeping?"

"Yeah. I was going to wake them up to eat, then I thought we could take them down to the waterfront." Padme said.

Anakin scrunched up his nose. "Padme, you know I don't like sand. It gets everywhere."

"You can sit on a blanket or something."

"Fine." They walked into the dining room.

"I'll go get the kids." Padme said, heading down the hall. Not long after, the twins came running after, their mother calling after them, "Don't run indoors!"

"Hi Daddy," Leia said as Luke scrambled into his lap.

"Hi guys. You know, you should really listen to your mother," he replied. After lunch, the family got ready to go down to the beach.

"Go put your swimsuits on, guys. They should be in your suitcases." Padme instructed, and the twins ran, then slowed to a walk, back to their room. "We should change too, Ani," Padme said, starting towards their own room."

"Padme, I'm not going to swim," Ani said, following her.

"Just put your swimsuit on anyway," Padme said, unzipping his suitcase and tossing a pair of black swim trunks at him.

"Oh boy," Anakin said as he headed for the 'fresher. At that moment, Luke ran into the room, still clad in his tunic and pants.

"Luke, what have I told you about knocking when you want to come in?" Padme scolded gently. She glanced at his clothes. "And why haven't you changed?"

"The door was open!" he protested. "Leia's taking forever. She won't let me in the room."

Padme rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's go talk to your sister." She took his hand and they went across the hall. Padme rapped on the closed bedroom door. "Leia, we're trying to go. Why can't Luke come in?"

The door opened, and Leia, wearing a one-piece blue swimsuit, stared up at her mother. "I was changing."

"You could've gone in the 'fresher, or at least let Luke get his swimsuit first."

Leia simply shrugged. "Luke can change now," she said, coming out of the room. Luke went in and shut the door.

"Thank you. Now I have to change, so behave." Padme walked back to the master bedroom, where Anakin had come out of the attached 'fresher, tugging a t-shirt over his head.

"Hi honey. Why aren't you changed?" he asked.

"Had to deal with the kids. Leia wouldn't let Luke change."

"Oh. Well, I'll go see what they're up to." Anakin brushed by her and closed the door. Padme changed into a purple tankini with a green and blue flowered design. She pulled a yellow cover-up over it, then walked out of the room, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Are we ready to go, guys? Do you have towels?" she asked, glancing at the kids. Luke wore a pair of green and yellow swim trunks, but no shirt. "Luke, go put a t-shirt on."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want you to get sunburned. Now go." she explained. Luke trotted off, and returned shortly, wearing a gray t-shirt.

"I have the towels right here, honey," Anakin's voice came from behind her. Padme whirled around. Anakin stood there, holding a basket full of towels and other beach items. "Let's go, guys." he said. The family headed out the door, and down the grassy path that led to the waterfront. Anakin grimaced as his bare feet sank into the sand on the beach.

"Don't go running off yet, guys. You need sunscreen." Padme said. The twins groaned. After the struggle to get sunscreen on the twins, they ran to the water. "Don't go in any deeper than your waists!" Padme called after them. She and Anakin walked further down the path closer to the waterfront. Padme set one of the towels down, and she and Anakin sat side by side. Anakin wrinkled his nose and brushed the sand off his feet.

"I don't like sand." he said disgustedly.

"I know that. Why don't you go in the water?" Padme asked. She glanced at the kids, who were laughing and splashing each other.

"I don't want to right now."

"Okay then. I'm going to go play with the twins." Padme got up and tugged her cover-up over her head. Tossing it to the ground, she ran to join the twins.

"Hi Mommy!" Leia said as Padme waded out to join them. Leia threw another handful of water at Luke.

"Hi guys, what are you doing?" Padme asked. Leia glanced at Luke with an _are you thinking what I'm thinking_ look. Luke gave a slight nod.

"We're doing this!" Luke yelled, and both of the twins scooped up water in their hands and pushed it up at their mother.

"Hey!" Padme laughed as the water doused her. She returned the splash with one of her own. The twins shrieked with laughter.

Luke paused for a moment. "What's Daddy doing?" he asked, glancing at Anakin, who was sitting on the beach, watching them play. "Can he play too?"

"I don't know, buddy. I'll ask him." Padme said. "Ani, will you come play? The kids are asking." Padme called.

"I don't know, honey. I'd rather not." Anakin said.

"Yeah, Ani, will you come play?" the twins asked. Anakin got up reluctantly and started for the water.

"That's _Daddy_ to you," he said, wading out to the rest of his family. The water only came to his knees, but he was in as deep as the twins were allowed. "Hi," he said, stopping in front of his family.

"Hi," they said in unison.

"Get him!" Padme suddenly yelled, pushing a spray of water into her husband's face. The twins joined in, and soon Anakin was doused head-to-toe in water. Anakin used the Force to send a huge spray of water towards his family. Padme, Luke, and Leia were drenched beyond drenched.

"That's not fair, Daddy!" Leia said, pushing water with all her might towards her father.

"Okay, no Force, but I can still do this!" Anakin said, grabbing his daughter and dunking her head under the water. Leia came up spluttering, but with a huge smile on her face. She, along with Luke, tackled Anakin, bringing him to his knees. Anakin pulled his children off of himself and dunked them again. He smiled. _Maybe this wouldn't be such a long trip after all._


	7. Meeting Ahsoka

_david davies_ _5851: Oh my goodness! I totally forgot about Ashoka! Thanks for reviewing. It really helps me out, as I have not had many reviews. (In fact, most of them are my brother's, because I asked him to review to encourage other reviews!) I hope you enjoy this. This story is for you._

 _Note: Let's just say Ahsoka never left the order and the Clone Wars never happened. Also, not sure how old Ahsoka really is, so I'm going to say she's sixteen. Who cares anyway? It's alternate universe!_

 **Listen to Attack of the Clones: The Meadow Picnic for this chapter.**

 ** _Meeting Ahsoka_**

 _7 years_

Padme, Luke, and Leia walked up to the front of the Jedi Temple, where their father was waiting for them with an unfamiliar figure at his side. The twins stared curiously up at her as they neared closer.

Padme nudged Luke, who was closest to her. "Stop staring. It's rude," she whispered to the twins.

"Who is that?" Luke murmured, looking up at his mother.

"Zip it, kid," Padme said in a hushed tone as they arrived in front of Anakin and his friend.

"Hi guys," Anakin said, smiling at his children.

"Hi Daddy," the twins said absently. They were still gazing up at the unknown person.

"Who are you?" Leia asked Ahsoka (unknown to Leia). Padme swatted her backside in a silent reprimand.

Anakin answered for Ahsoka. "This is Ahsoka Tano, my Padawan."

"Oh, Aunt 'Soka. Dad's talked about you before." Luke said in realization.

Ahsoka looked confused. "You told them I was their aunt, Skyguy?"

Anakin looked just as confused as his Padawan. "Nope, no idea where they picked that up, Snips."

"Maybe they heard you wrong. Maybe they thought you said Aunt 'Soka instead of _Ah_ -soka." Padme guessed.

"Maybe," Anakin replied.

"Well, it's fine with me," Ahsoka said, squatting down to the kids' level. "What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Leia, and that's Luke," Leia said, gesturing at her brother.

"How old are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm sixteen," Ahsoka answered.

Luke counted on his fingers for a moment. "So, you're nine years older than us!" he said.

"Then I'm guessing your seven?" Ahsoka queried, smiling at the kids.

"Yep!" they said proudly.

"Well, Snips, we got work to do," Anakin said. Ahsoka stood.

"See you guys. I gotta go now."

"Wait! Can you come over tonight?" Luke asked hopefully. Ahsoka looked at Anakin hesitantly.

"Fine by me. You can just come home with me when we're done here. Is that all right, Padme?"

"Sure. It's been ages since we've had a guest," she replied.

"Then it's set. Let's go, Snips."

...

Dusk had fallen over Coruscant when Anakin's speeder set down on the landing pad outside of his apartment. He and his Padawan got out, and so did another friend. Anakin knocked on the sliding glass door. Luke and Leia ran to open the door.

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Aunt 'Soka!" Leia said as Luke jumped into Ahsoka's arms. The twins noticed the other figure standing behind Anakin.

"Obi-Wan!" they shouted in unison. Leia ran to him and gave him a hug. Obi-Wan, in turn, heaved her up onto his shoulders.

"Hi, guys," he said.

"Yeah, I'm here too," Anakin said to his children, holding up his empty arms.

Ahsoka laughed. "Go see your daddy," she said. She ruffled Luke's hair then set him down. Luke ran to his father and hugged him, then returned to Ahsoka.

"Wanna play dejarik, Aunt 'Soka?" Luke asked, running to the holographic game table in the corner and switching it on. He programmed the game into the table, and the translucent "pieces" appeared.

"Sure. I don't know how to play, so you'll have to teach me," she said, walking over to Luke and the game table. Padme came in from the kitchen where she had been cleaning. She smiled.

"Hello, Obi-Wan. So good to see you!" she said.

"Hello, Padme," he said, returning her smile with one of his own.

Padme glanced at Leia, still perched atop Obi-Wan's shoulders. "What are you doing up there?" she asked, laughing.

Leia shrugged. "He put me here," she said, pointing at the top of Obi-Wan's head.

"Oh, do you want me to put you down?" he asked.

"Nope! I like it up here!" she said. Obi-Wan laughed.

"I guess I'm not that important, am I?" Anakin said sarcastically.

"Sorry, honey," Padme apologized, walking over to him. Anakin swept her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head. "Where's Ahsoka? And Luke?"

"Over playing dejarik," Anakin explained, pointing to the holographic game table. He let go of his wife, and he, Padme, and Obi-Wan (with Leia still on his shoulders) walked over.

"Hi," Luke said, glancing up from the game.

"Hi, buddy. Hi, Ahsoka. How's the game going?" Padme asked.

"Hi, Padme. Not so good. I've never played before, so I don't exactly know what I'm doing." she said. "Hey!" she yelped as one of Luke's creatures took down one of her own. Luke laughed, and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You shouldn't have put your piece there. It wasn't smart," he said. Ahsoka moved her last piece and attempted to destroy another one of Luke's. It didn't work, and the game ended with Luke the champion. He laughed. "This game is all about strategy, Aunt 'soka," he said.

"I realized that. I was never one for strategy." Ahsoka said.

"You got that right, Snips!" Anakin teased.

"Says the most reckless Jedi in the entire order!" Obi-Wan defended.

"Yep. I agree with Obi-Wan, Skyguy." Ahsoka shot back playfully.

"Hey! Is anyone on my side?" Anakin asked. "Padme?" he asked hopefully.

"Well. . . You are pretty reckless, but, since you're my husband, I kind of have to agree with you, but. . . I'm not going to anyway." Padme said.

"Hey!" Anakin exclaimed, wrapping his arm around her waist. "What about you kids?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm siding with Obi-Wan and Aunt 'soka!" Leia said, resting her chin on Obi-Wan's head.

"Me too!" Luke said, giggling at the mock glare Anakin shot him. "Let's do a tournament!" Luke said, changing the subject. He gestured at the dejarik board.

"Well, I already lost," Ahsoka said, getting up from her seat at the table. "Who's next?"

...

 _Hope everyone likes it. I had so much fun writing this chapter. Thanks again, to david davies 5851 for the idea!_


	8. Hiking High Jinks

_So sorry I haven't posted in a while; I had a really busy weekend and a deadline to finish a book series, so I had literally no time to write._

 _Note: Also in this AU, I decided not to make the twins Force-sensitive, because then the story would have to revolve around their training, Padawanship, knighting, and all that stuff._

 **Listen to The Last Jedi: Canto Bight (Skip to 0:36 on the Audio Only video) for this chapter. Forgot to say, look these up on YouTube. :)**

 ** _Hiking High Jinks_**

 _10 years_

The _Arrow Flight_ touched down on the landing pad in front of the summer home on Naboo. Luke and Leia ran down the ramp before it had completely touched the ground. They leapt off of it and bolted down the path towards the waterfront.

"Luke and Leia Skywalker! Come back here!" Padme Skywalker called as she exited the ship. The twins stopped in their tracks and looked back at their mother.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"Well, first of all, you don't have swimsuits. Second of all, I don't want you down in the water without supervision," Padme trailed off, forgetting her third reason.

"And third of all, we have to unload the ship," Anakin Skywalker said, coming down the ramp of the _Arrow._ "Go get your suitcases." The twins reluctantly came back up the path and sprinted into the ship, retrieved their suitcases, and ran into the house at the same breakneck speed. "How do they have that much energy?" Anakin asked, holding his hands out to emphasize his question. He stared after the twins in disbelief.

"I have absolutely no idea." Padme fell into Anakin's outstretched arms. "I figured, after lunch, we could go on a hike. I know some great trails, and we could avoid the sand on the beach."

Anakin returned her embrace. "Good. I hate sand."

"Yes, I know. You've told me time and time again." The pair walked up to the house, where the twins had put on swimsuits.

"Can we go swimming?" Luke asked, hope sparkling in his azure eyes. Leia's brown eyes were just as eager.

"I think we're going to go on a hike after lunch. I know a spot with a whole bunch of waterfalls. Three, I think. We can swim tomorrow." Padme explained, crouching down to the kids' level.

"Okay." Luke said, smiling at his mother.

"Just as long as we can swim tomorrow." Leia said.

"Yeah, we can go tomorrow. Go get your backpacks." Padme stood, placed her hands on the twins' shoulders, and turned them towards their bedrooms. The twins trotted obediently down the hall.

"They took that better than I thought." Anakin said, coming up behind Padme. He wrapped her in a hug.

"Yes, they did. They can play in the waterfall, too. Let's get lunch." She pulled out of his embrace and headed towards the kitchen.

...

"Ani, slow down!" Padme called to Anakin, who was farther up the trail than the rest of his family.

"Why?" he asked, turning to face his family.

"Because the rest of us don't have the Force to help us up those hills," Leia said, red-cheeked and out of breath. They had been hiking towards the waterfalls for about an hour now, and everyone, except Anakin, was worn out.

"Oh. I could carry you." Anakin said, reaching his hand out and levitating Padme and the twins with the Force into the air. Luke yelped as Anakin flipped him upside down.

"Alright, Ani, enough." Padme said, "put us down." She brushed a few stray hairs out of her face.

"Why? This is fun." Anakin laughed, watching his flailing family members.

"Because Luke looks like he's going to hurl, Leia's shoe just fell off, and my hair is falling out of the ponytail." Padme gave him _The Look_.

"Okay, okay," Anakin said, avoiding Padme's stare. He placed them back on the ground. Leia replaced her shoe while Luke took a sip of his water bottle. Padme redid her ponytail, securing it with an elastic.

"We can go now. And stay with us, will ya, Dad?" Luke asked, placing his water bottle back into his backpack.

"Sure, kid." Anakin said. He hefted Luke onto his shoulders. He staggered a moment before regaining his balance. "Woah, you're getting big."

Luke giggled. The family headed back up the trail. They hiked for about half-an-hour more, (Anakin put Luke down about half-way through), before they reached the waterfalls. The twins dumped their backpacks onto the rocky ground, kicked off their shoes and socks, and waded into the pool that the one of the waterfalls cascaded into. Padme bent and picked up the scattered shoes and packs; placing them in a pile on top of a nearby rock. Anakin walked up behind his wife and slipped her backpack off her shoulders.

Placing it on the rock beside the twins', he asked, "Wanna go play with the kids, honey?" Anakin glanced at Luke and Leia, who were scaling the rocks on either side of one of the waterfalls. This one followed a smooth, gentle trail of rock down to a small pool.

"Sure, let's go." Padme said, kicking off her sandals and trotting towards the rock face. Anakin shrugged his own backpack off, heeled off his boots, and followed after her. He Force-jumped up to the top of the sloping rock face.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Leia shouted, arriving at the top. Anakin shrugged and grinned. Luke climbed up to stand next to his sister and mocked-scowled at his father. Anakin laughed. Padme peeked over the ledge.

"Hey! Move over!" she said, swatting playfully at the twins' bottoms. The twins yelped and moved forward so Padme could climb up next to them.

"Watch me!" Leia said, sitting down at the beginning of the waterfall. She pushed herself off with the heels of her hands, and she followed the trail of the waterfall down. "Woohoo!" she yelled as she splashed into the pool.

"Let me try!" Luke shouted, sitting down. He too pushed himself off and slid down the slope. He landed beside his sister, who tossed a handful of water in his face. "Hey!" he returned fire, and a water fight erupted.

"C'mon, let's go," Padme said, sitting down in the water and holding out her hand.

Anakin backed away. "Nope. I'm good."

"Oh, come on, Ani!" Padme grabbed his hand and yanked him forward. Anakin yelped. Padme reached up and behind Anakin. He eyed her hand warily. She smacked his rear rather hard.

"Hey!" Anakin protested, rubbing his seat. "I'm not a child!"

"You could've fooled me," Padme gave him _The Look_ again.

"Alright, alright." He sat down behind Padme and lifted her onto his lap.

"Ani!" Padme squeaked as she was plopped onto her husband's lap.

"What?" he asked, laughing. He pushed off and slid down, Padme on his lap. They plunged into the water and immediately joined the splash war. The twins laughed and shrieked as a surge of Force-pushed water doused them.

"That's not fair!" Leia protested again. Padme waded stealthily up behind her and pushed her over into the water. "Hey!" she yelled, running at her mother and pushing with all her might. Padme allowed herself to topple into the water. Luke shoved at Anakin, but failed to push him over. Anakin lifted him into the air with the Force. Luke mock-glared at him and crossed his arms. He tried not to laugh. Anakin smiled at the ten-year-old floating in the air, trying to keep a straight face. Unable to keep his scowl, Luke burst into laughter.

Half-an-hour later, the family was heading down the trail back towards the house. After a while, they returned. Luke and Leia were content to play in the yard, and Anakin and Padme sat on the porch, watching them.

...

 _Whew! Finally finished this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!_

 _I literally have no more ideas for this story, so I may put it on hold for a while. Let me know if you have any ideas._


	9. Sick Day

_Big thanks to my brother for this idea. I was fresh out of them, and he kept pushing and pushing for this story, (though I have no idea why). Reviews are always welcome!_

 _I don't have anymore ideas for the next chapters, except the ages. In the next chapter, the twins will be thirteen. If you have any ideas for a story about thirteen-year-old twins, please put in the review section. Thanks!_

 **Listen to The Phantom Menace: Wattos' Deal and Kids at Play for this chapter**

 _ **Sick Day**_

 _11 years_

Another cough sounded from Luke's bedroom along with a pained moan. Padme got up from the couch and retrieved the cough medicine and a couple of spoons from the kitchen. She walked down the hall to her son's room.

"Hey, buddy," she said gently as she opened the closed door. "How you doing?"

"Okay," Luke rasped, his voice barely a whisper. Padme sat down on the bed beside him. Luke eyed the medicine bottle in her hand and groaned pitifully.

"Oh, no, we are not doing this. Open your mouth." Padme instructed as she poured a dose into the spoon. Luke scowled and pulled his blankets over his head. Padme yanked them off just as a cough came from Leia's bedroom across the way. "C'mon, Luke, I have to go help Leia. Open your mouth."

"No." came the sullen reply, before another cough wracked his small frame. Padme rubbed his back soothingly.

"Yes," she said softly, moving the spoon towards his mouth. "You know it helps."

Luke opened his mouth piteously while giving Padme huge puppy-dog eyes, trying to change her mind. It didn't work. In went the spoon. Luke swallowed, grimacing at the bitter taste. Padme handed him a cup of water from the nightstand then stood.

"Lay down. I have to help Leia." Padme walked out of the room and across the hall, closing the door softly behind her. Leia wasn't in any better state than Luke, though she did take the meds better than he did. Leia had just swallowed when Padme heard running feet down the hall, and, soon after, sounds of throwing up. "Oh, boy. Leia, stay here." Padme quickly walked down to the 'fresher, where Luke was kneeling over the toilet, trying to cough up an internal organ since the contents of his stomach were already out. She filled a cup of water in the sink and handed it to him.

Leia peeked around the door frame of 'fresher and made a face. "Ewww."

"Leia, I told you to stay in your room. Besides, this could be you, you know. Go on." Padme said. Leia ducked back out. Padme grabbed a washcloth and wet it under the sink, then gently wiped Luke's face. "Let's go lay back down, huh?" Padme asked gently. Luke nodded, but made no move to get up. "C'mere." Padme said, and with a grunt, heaved the eleven-year-old onto her hip. Luke snuggled into her hold. "You, mister, are way too big for this." Padme returned Luke to his bedroom, gave him a drink of water, then left him to sleep. Her holoprojector pod beeped, and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hi, Angel." Anakin's form appeared as a small, blue, translucent hologram.

"Hi, Ani." Padme said, leaning against the wall wearily. "How are you doing?"

"Padme, I'm bored out of my brain. The negotiations are going fine, but they're not really my thing. Obi-Wan's got things handled. How are you?"

"I'm okay. The twins are sick, and Luke just threw up."

"So, you're having just about as much fun as I am." Anakin laughed, then looked behind himself. "Oh great, Obi-Wan needs something. I better go."

"Okay, bye, Ani." Padme sighed, then shut the pod off. This was going to be a long few days.

...

Anakin walked into the apartment, and two healthy twins ran to meet him.

"Dad!" they shouted happily in unison.

"Hi guys!" he shouted back. He swept them into a hug. "Hey, I thought you were sick."

"Uh, yeah, until yesterday. You've been gone forever." Luke exaggerated.

"Luke, three days is not forever. You know it's my job." Anakin said.

"Uh, Dad, let me go." Leia pulled from his embrace. "I don't think I'm better yet." she said, and took off running towards the 'fresher holding her mouth.

Anakin watched her go. "Oh boy."


	10. Puzzlement

_This chapter shows off Leia's stubborn side. Her_ very, very, _stubborn side. And also her fiery temper. Hope you enjoy!_

 **Listen to The Phantom Menace: Duel of the Fates for this chapter**

 _ **Puzzlement**_

 _13 years_

Leia Skywalker snapped the-second-to-last piece into the puzzle.

"Mom, we're missing a piece," she said as she glanced in the box to be sure.

"No, that can't be. I just bought this puzzle. It's brand new!" Padme Skywalker exclaimed, sticking her head under the table and looking at the floor.

"Oh, come on, guys, it's right here." Anakin Skywalker picked up something off the carpet. "Oh, wait. It's just a piece of paper."

"Your eyesight going bad, Dad?" Leia teased, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Hey, it is not!" Anakin protested, throwing the piece of paper at his daughter. Luke choked back a laugh from his spot on the couch. He was the only one not doing the puzzle. Instead, he was reading a datapad, a flight manual or something.

"Luke!" Leia shouted in realization. "Mom, he's got the last piece!"

"No, I don't!" Luke protested, tossing his datapad aside and leaping up from the couch.

"Empty your pockets," Leia demanded, standing and placing her hands on her hips. Anakin and Padme did nothing to intervene, only sat back and watched the scene before them play out.

"She's the exact image of you, Angel," Anakin whispered impishly in her ear, avoiding her eyes.

"Anakin!" she whisper-shouted into his ear, slapping his arm lightly. Luke had removed the contents of his pockets. A pocket-sized toolkit and a pair of mechanic's goggles, but that was all.

"Where'd you put it?" Leia asked accusingly, her hands never leaving her hips and her stern gaze never wavering. Luke shrunk back. Despite Luke being the older of the twins, he was intimidated by his sister when she got like this.

"I'm not telling you. You have to find it," he said stubbornly, putting his hands on his hips, imitating her posture.

"Ha! I knew you took it!" Leia said smugly, moving her hands from her hips and crossing her arms over her chest. Luke smirked. "C'mon, Luke. Tell me where it is."

"Nope."

"Please?!"

"Nope."

Leia lunged at her brother, fists swinging. She rammed into his stomach and he fell backward. She straddled his chest and drew back a fist.

"Now she looks like you, Ani," Padme whispered as she got up to intervene. Anakin stared after her in disbelief. He got up to help, but Padme seemed to have it under control. "Okay, okay, Leia. Chill out. A puzzle piece is not worth giving your brother a broken nose over." She hauled the thirteen-year-old off her brother by the armpits with all her might.

"No, let me at him! He won't tell me where it is!" Leia objected as she was dragged away and deposited on the floor a few feet away from Luke. She leapt up and ran back to Luke. Anakin's arm shot out and caught her around the middle before she could reach him. "Let me go!" she shouted, trying to squirm out of her father's grasp.

"Um, no," Anakin said, tightening his grip on her hips. Leia kicked. A piercing whistle cracked through the air. Leia stopped kicking, and three heads turned lightning-quick towards Padme, who had her fingers in her mouth.

"Leia, go to your room," Padme ordered. Anakin released his hold on Leia. She didn't move. Padme narrowed her eyes at the stubborn young teen in front of her. Leia tipped her chin defiantly. "Now," Padme said, her voice severe. Leia still didn't move. Luke, still laying on the floor, watched the scene in front of him with interest. It was rare that Leia acted like this, and, in his opinion, it was hilarious. He choked back his laughter though, for fear of getting scolded. He watched with fascinated horror as Anakin spun Leia around, took hold of her shoulders and marched her down the hallway.

"Go to your room, young lady," he said in a dangerously low tone, releasing her shoulders. Leia obeyed quietly. Anakin walked back down the hallway and turned to his son. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"I'm fine, Dad. She just knocked the wind out of me." Luke got to his feet and returned to the couch where his flight manual still rested.

"Where's the puzzle piece?" Padme asked, sitting down next to him.

"I put it on top of the refrigerator." Luke said nonchalantly, not looking up from his 'pad.

"Well, go get it!" Padme scolded lightly, playfully smacking his shoulder. He got up from the couch, still reading his manual. Anakin sat down next to his wife. "She obviously got your temper," she said, scooting closer to rest her head on his broad shoulder.

"Hey, now, I don't act like that. There's only one explanation for that outburst," Anakin said, wrapping his arm around Padme's slim shoulders.

"Hormones," they said in unison. Luke returned at that moment, eyes still glued to his flight manual. He was holding the puzzle piece in his left hand, between his thumb and forefinger, his datapad still held in his right. He tossed the piece to his mother, who caught it with one hand. She got up and walked to the dining room table and fitted the piece into its proper place. The picture was complete.


	11. Anakin, Help Me

_I know, I know, it's been_ forever _since I updated, but none of you have given me any ideas, so I had to come up with my own ideas. I think I have the next chapter secured as well, though, so it shouldn't be long between updates. (hopefully.) I do need an idea for the last chapter, in which the twins will be 20 and will be leaving home. I thought about having them join the Rebel Alliance, but I would like to hear what you guys think._

 ** _Listen to Return of the Jedi's Parade of the Ewoks_**

 _ **Anakin, Help Me**_

 _15 years_

"Mom, can we have a sleepover?" Leia Skywalker asked one night while eating dinner. Padme Skywalker looked up into the hope-filled eyes of the twins.

"A sleepover? With who?" she asked, placing her fork on her plate and resting her chin in her hand.

"Just some friends from school." Luke answered, taking a sip of his juice. _Wow, getting information out of these kids is as hard as choking a bantha._ Padme thought to herself.

 _"And_ who are these friends?" she asked, adding a bit of hinting humor to her voice.

"Winter. I think you've met her before." Leia said.

"And Biggs! You know him too!" Luke interjected loudly.

"Luke! No shouting at the table!" Padme scolded, scowling at him. She turned back to Leia. "Yes, that should be fine. When?"

"Tomorrow. They're coming over after school." Leia said. "We already made plans because we knew you would say yes and Dad would say no, so we planned it when he was still on the mission."

Padme bit back a laugh. "That is naughty yet smart."

Leia flinched. She _hated_ the word 'naughty'. It was so - childish. "Can you not say that word?"

"What word? Naughty?"

"Um, yeah."

"Why? You _are_ naughty and you know it." Padme smirked. Leia flinched again.

"Seriously, Mom, stop. I don't like it anymore than she does." Luke pointed out, gesturing at his twin.

"Luke, if keep giving me backtalk, I'll never stop using the word 'naughty'." Padme said sternly.

Luke and flinched and averted his eyes. Leia smiled at stifled a giggle.

"That goes for you too, Leia." Padme said when she noticed her daughter's smirk. Leia scowled. "Now, start clearing the table. Then we can prepare for your friends."

...

They had reenacted The Battle of Geonosis.

Padme rubbed her forehead and sighed. The living room was a shambles. There were blankets strewn across the floor, not to mention the couch cushions and the makeshift lightsabers, which were really paper towel tubes. Currently, the teens were putting on pajamas so they could watch a holovid before bed, so that gave Padme a few minutes to clean up.

She heard a thump down the hall, and went to investigate. She peeked her head into Luke's room, and found all four teens, still clad in their tunics and pants. Luke was on the floor, Leia sitting on his chest with her fist drawn back, Winter and Biggs watching in horror.

"Leia! Get off your brother! _And_ please tell me this isn't over a puzzle piece?" Padme scolded harshly, stepping forward menacingly.

"He used my toothbrush!" Leia shouted, never once lowering her fist. Padme raiseed an eyebrow.

"Your toothbrush?" Padme sighed and rolled her eyes. "Leia, that isn't worth giving your brother a broken nose over."

Suddenly, everyone in the room besides Padme burst into laughter. Tears streamed down their faces and their cheeks turned red.

"We got you good, Padme!" Winter said through happy tears. Everyone else nodded in agreement, unable to speak. Padme planted her hands on her hips and glared.

"Leia, get off your brother. Now. Honestly, you guys are acting like a bunch of naughty 6-year-olds!" Padme scolded. "Girls, out. Go put your pajamas on." she jabbed her thumb backwards towards the open door and moved aside to let them pass. As they filed out, she frowned disapprovingly. Winter blushed and quickened her pace. Leia tipped her chin defiantly but said nothing. The girls quickly crossed the hall into Leia's bedroom.

Padme left the boys' room and headed to the kitchen to make some popcorn. The teens emerged from the bedrooms a few minutes later, clad in pajamas and carrying pillows. They walked into the living room and sat on the floor with their backs resting against the couch. They then gathered the scattered blankets from their Geonosis reenactment and wrapped them around themselves.

Luke slyly reached for a paper towel tube that was colored purple and bopped Biggs over the head with it.

"This party's over," he said in a low voice.

"No it's not!" Biggs said, leaping up and tackling his friend. Winter and Leia giggled, then jumped on top of the boys. Padme nearly dropped the bowl of popcorn when she walked into The Battle Of Geonosis.

"What are you doing?" she asked, setting the bowl down on the side table. Four heads popped up from the heap of bodies on the floor.

"The Battle of Geonosis." Biggs explained as if it were obvious.

"Well, settle down and start your holo, 'kay? It's getting late." she handed them the popcorn and departed the living room. Once in her bedroom, she commed Anakin, who answered almost immediately.

"Hey, Angel." he greeted, smiling.

"Anakin, help me." was all she said.

"What's the matter?" he asked, a look of concern marring his features.

"Have you ever had four 15-year-olds in your home at one time?"

"Uh, no."

"Ani, they reenacted The Battle of Geonosis. Twice. They also fooled me into thinking Leia was trying to give Luke a broken nose, and the whole apartment is a mess."

"What are they doing now?"

"Watching a holovid."

"Okay, well I guarantee they'll crash pretty soon."

"Actually, I haven't heard any noise from the living room in a few minutes. I'll go check on them." Padme got up from the bed and walked to the room. There lay 4 teenagers, sprawled out on the floor, sleeping soundly. "You were right, Ani."

Anakin smiled.

...

 _Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, maybe... please? Reviews are like liquid gold to me because they are about as rare as liquid gold._


	12. Exams

_Here we are! I said it wasn't going to be long between updates!_

 ** _Couldn't think of any music off the top of my head for this one. Any ideas?_**

 _ **Exams**_

 _17 years_

The twins dumped their backpacks on the floor and deposited their books on the kitchen table. Leia groaned and flopped face down on the couch. Luke just dropped to the floor. Anakin came out from his bedroom.

"What's this all about?" he asked, holding up his arms in question. Leia just groaned into a pillow. Luke closed his eyes. "Um, okay then."

Padme entered from the kitchen.

"Hey, uh uh. Backpacks hung up, not on the floor." she scolded, placing her hands on her hips. The twins didn't move. Anakin lifted a finger, and the backpacks zipped through the air to their corresponding hooks. Luke mumbled a "thank you" as Padme scowled at Anakin. Anakin grinned impishly. Padme turned to the twins. "What is wrong with you?" Padme asked. No answer.

"C'mon! Tell us!" Anakin exclaimed, running at Luke and tackling him, though it wasn't fair because Luke was lying on the floor. Luke, however, rolled over and pinned Anakin before Anakin could blink. Anakin retaliated by flipping over and ending up on Luke's chest. "Tell us!"

"C'mon guys, what's the matter?" Padme asked, sitting down beside Leia. She reached over and grabbed Leia by the ankle. She began to tickle the sole of Leia's foot.

"No! Mom! Not my feet! Anywhere but my feet!" Leia choked out between laughter. She kicked out with her other foot, but only caught air.

"Hey Ani! Little help please!" Padme called. Anakin got off of Luke, who gasped for breath. Anakin grabbed Leia's other foot and began to tickle.

"Luke! Get her armpits!" Anakin yelled. Luke obliged and pulled Leia's arms out of the way and began tickling. Leia writhed and gasped between giggles, but could not escape her family's firm grasp.

"No! No! No! We have exams alright?!" Leia called, still struggling. All three paused. Luke nodded.

"And that's bad because?" Anakin asked, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

"We have a _ton_ of homework plus extra studying." Luke replied, sitting down as if in defeat.

"Oh." Anakin said. "Get him!" Anakin tackled Luke again and began to tickle his armpits. Padme and Leia each grabbed a foot.

"No! No! Please!" Luke begged, tears streaming down his face and his cheeks turning red.

"NO mercy!" Leia shouted, tickling harder.

"Ahhhh!" Luke protested, writhing on the floor, pinned by his family members. Finally, they let him up. Luke gasped for breath. "I have homework."

"Me too." Leia said. The twins trudged to the table, back to their discarded books. Three hours later, Luke had fell asleep in his book, and Leia looked as bored as a grounded dragon-bird. They hadn't even eaten dinner. Finally, Leia crashed as well. Padme peeked around the corner.

"Anakin. Look."

Anakin peeked at the twins. They were fast asleep, face down in their books.

"Should we put 'em to bed?" he asked.

"Probably."

The couple walked to their sleeping teens and eased them out of their chairs. The twins subconsciously allowed their parents to carry them to their bedrooms, put their pajamas on, then carry them to their beds. The entire week carried out like this. Twins came home, tickle fight, three hours of studying, parents putting the seventeen-year-olds to bed.

"Boy, they are gonna kill us when they find out we put 'em to bed for a week straight." Anakin said one night in bed. "Uh, yeah. What did you think was going to happen?" Padme smacked him playfully. The twins' exams were the next day, so they decided to wait until that afternoon to tell them.

...

"I passed!"

"Me too!" the twins burst into the apartment, waving their exam papers.

"Good for you!" Padme called from the kitchen, putting down the dish she was washing and walking towards her kids. Leia looked around the room.

"Where's Dad?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow quizzically. Padme shrugged.

"Right here!" Anakin leapt up from behind the couch and tackled his children, backpacks and all.

"Hey!" they yelped in unison as they were knocked over. Padme laughed.

"Alright, Ani. Get off." she scolded, placing her hands on his hips. Anakin rolled off his twins and all three stood.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to crash now." Leia said, hanging up her backpack and putting her exam on the table She headed towards her bedroom. Luke mimicked her actions and nodded. Anakin leaned against the wall and jauntily crossed his arms.

"You want us to put you to bed?" he asked, trying to hold back his laughter at the twins' expressions.

"What?!"

...

 _Did you like it? Lotta Skywalker family fluff in this chapter. Any ideas for music?_

 _Also, leave review, maybe? I'm really bummed cuz I don't get many reviews. Is my story_ that _bad? Leave your opinion. I don't care if it's good or bad! Please?_

 _Thanks to Scavenger-Jedi-14 in advance for the review I know she will leave!_


	13. Leaving Home

_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait and thanks for your patience! There is a surprising twist at the end of this chapter! I am sad to see this story come to an end, but I am happy to announce there will be a two-part epilogue coming shortly!_

 _ **Leaving Home**_

 _20 years_

Padme wiped another stray tear from her eye as her husband tightened his grip on her and held her close. Anakin tried to hide his tears and act "tough" but it was failing. He sniffled and blinked back happy tears. The twins stood in front of them, smiles on their faces.

"Mom, don't cry," Leia said softly, coming forward to hug Padme. Padme laughed ruefully and said:

"I can't help it." She folded her daughter into a tight embrace, though with some difficulty. "I don't want you to leave. Alderaan seems so far away."

"I'll come and visit. I promise," Leia replied, brushing a lock of brown hair out of her eyes so Padme could plant a tender kiss on her forehead. Leia was leaving for Alderaan to study politics, and Padme had tried and tried to persuade her to study here on Coruscant, but she had politely declined.

As for Luke, he had decided to go to his mother's home planet of Naboo to attend the pilot academy and join the Air Force. As a boy, he had always been interested in ships and had a knack for piloting and now he could make his dream of flying come true.

"C'mere, kid," Anakin said in a watery voice, pulling Luke into a hug. Luke went willingly, though he was never one for embraces. "I'm gonna miss you," Anakin whispered. "There'll be no one to prank your mom with anymore."

"I heard that!" Padme said, setting her hands on her hips and giving him a playful glare. Anakin released Luke and ignored his wife, hugging Leia instead. Luke walked to his mother, who pulled him into a hug, having the same trouble she did with Leia. Luke sighed but allowed Padme to hold him tightly and stroke his hair. "I'm glad you chose to go to Naboo, even if I don't want you to leave me," she whispered, running her fingers through his shaggy blonde hair. "Get a haircut, will you?" she asked playfully, releasing her son. Luke shrugged and ran his hands through his hair, tousling it.

"Sure, Mom," he replied, shouldering his backpack.

Meanwhile, Anakin was whispering in Leia's ear, his breath tickling her neck and blowing the small baby hairs gathered by her ears.

"I love you, princess, and I'm gonna miss you a lot."

Leia pulled out of the hug and said:

"Same, Dad." She hefted her own backpack onto her shoulders and moved towards the door. "It's time to go, Luke," she said, opening the sliding door that led to the landing pad, where two outdated Eta-2 Actis-class interceptors sat, primed and ready, each equipped with an R2 series astromech droid. Anakin had managed to persuade the Jedi Council to allow him to have the outdated Starfighters, convincing them they didn't need them.

The family walked out together. Padme's shoulders shook with silent cries. Anakin held her close as they watched the twins step up onto the wing of the ships and into the cockpits.

"Right, now, I gave you the coordinates to where the hyperspace rings are docked?" Anakin asked, knowing he did but wanting his kids to stay.

"Yes, Dad, many times," Leia said, pulling on the headset and closing the canopy. "Artoo-Teefour, fire up the engines."

Outside, Luke was in his starfighter but kept the canopy open.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Luke pulled on his headset and adjusted the microphone. He waved, then closed the canopy. "Start the engines, Artoo-Kaythree." Luke's engines fired up and both ships rose into the air, landing gear retracting as they rose higher. Padme closed her eyes and leaned into Anakin, crying hard, Anakin hooked an arm around her shoulders, tears streaming down his cheeks. The ships left the atmosphere, escaping the sight of the tearful parents. Anakin wiped his eyes and rubbed his fingers on the seat of his trousers to dry them before resting his hands on Padme's four-months pregnant belly. Padme smiled and set her hands on his.

"Just think, Angel. We get to do it all over again." Anakin said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. Padme nodded and smiled a watery smiled and said:

"All over again."

...

 _Didn't expect that, did you? Leave a review, wouldya? I love to hear your guys' opinions!_

Okay, another AU part for you: I changed the ages for Ani and Padme. In this story, they are only one year apart instead of five. Padme was nineteen when she had the twins and Anakin was eighteen. I know, I know, it's young, but I needed to do it for the twist.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Epilogue P1

**_Epilogue (Part One)_**

 _3 years later_

Memories

Padme was awakened by a small hand shaking her shoulder with all her might. She opened an eye and rolled over. There stood her three-year-old daughter, teary-eyed and clutching a blanket.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" She asked, sitting up and holding her arms out. The small child ran easily to her and jumped into her lap. She broke into tears and sobbed, leaning against her mother's chest. The crying awoke Anakin, who sat up.

"Lila, baby, what's wrong?" He asked, scooting closer on the bed to be nearer to his wife and daughter.

"I-I had-d a b-bad d-dweam," she hiccuped through tears.

"Do you want to sleep with us tonight, honey?" Padme asked softly in a soothing voice, shifting Lila to be in between her parents. Lila nodded vigorously and snuggled in readily. Soon after, she was sound asleep, snoring softly.

"Remember when Luke did this? I think he was like four or something?" Anakin asked as Lila subconsciously slid her hand into one of his own.

"Yes, and remember the time Leia convinced you there was a mynock under her bed?" Padme laughed softly, running her fingers through Lila's blonde hair. Anakin felt a flush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks, though his wife couldn't see it in the darkness. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I was freaking out because I couldn't find it and I thought there was a loose mynock in our apartment. What was she? Six?"

Padme laughed and said, "Yes, I do think she was six." Lila opened an eye and scowled lopsidedly.

"Shhhh!" She said, pressing a chubby finger to her lips. Anakin smirked.

"Sorry, baby."

'M sweepin'," Lila replied, closing her eye once more. Anakin and Padme exchanged amused glances then laid back down, careful of their sleeping three-year-old.

...

Baby Blessings

"There's two? Since when was there two?" a very surprised Han Solo asked, running his fingers through his scruffy hair in disbelief. He paced the floor of the hospital room, his breaths short and fast.

"Han, honey, calm down," Leia Skywalker-Solo commanded softly from the hospital bed, her voice tired. "I just gave birth to two kids. I do not, _will not,_ deal with a panicking husband right now." Han glanced up.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he replied, walking to her side and sitting in the chair by her bed. He looked at the babies in his wife's arms, swaddled in powder blue blankets and wearing soft hats to cover their bare heads. "C-can I-I -," he began hesitantly. His breath hitched and he was unable to go on.

"Hold one?" Leia finished for him, shifting gently in her bed. Han nodded numbly, gently picking up the nearest baby from Leia, the girl. The tiny baby opened her eyes a fraction and whimpered, wanting the warmth of her mother.

"Shhh, shhh," Han soothed, cradling the child in one arm and pulling his jacket around her with the other. The tiny girl hushed and closed her eyes once more, snuffling blissfully when once more, the warmth surrounded her. "What should we name her?" he asked quietly, smiling at his sleeping daughter.

"I was thinking Jaina, after your mother," Leia said softly, reaching out a hand to squeeze her husband's. Han nodded, unable to speak, tears coming to his eyes at the thought of his mother.

"T-that sounds great," he choked out, his voice catching in his throat. "And the boy?"

"I've always wanted to name my son, if I ever had one," Leia smiled, "Jacen. I don't know why, but I just liked the name."

"Jacen," Han repeated, tasting the name, "I like it. It fits." Jaina squirmed in his grasp and started to cry, which prompted Jacen to join in. "Uhh, Leiaaaaa," Han said, cringing as piercing wails cut through the once-quiet air.

"Relax, honey. They're just hungry," Leia said, gesturing for him to give her Jaina back.

Once fed, the twins were much quieter. Leia had given Jacen to Han this time, cuddling Jaina close to her chest. Han smiled as Jacen's brown eyes lit up when they recognized their father. Jacen reached out and grasped Han's offered finger with a tiny, chubby hand. Then suddenly a strange odor rose into the air, causing Han to wrinkle his nose. Before he could ask what it was, however, Leia cut in.

"He needs to be changed, Han," she said, her eyes sparkling mischievously at Han's horrified expression.

"I - wait, what?" he stuttered, running his hand through his hair, a habit. Leia rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You have a lot to learn," she said.

...

Sometime Soon

"Tell me again. When are you due?" Luke Skywalker pleaded, clasping his hands together and falling to his knees in mock seriousness. Mara Jade-Skywalker, his wife, rolled her eyes.

"I've told you a million times. In two weeks," Mara replied, exasperated. Luke stood and placed his hands on her swollen stomach, and she smiled and placed her hands over his. She kissed him on the cheek then walked away, leaving a stunned Luke behind. Luke sat down on the bed and picked up a datapad. He read for a while and Mara soon joined him with a 'pad of her own.

Mara snuggled close, folding her legs underneath her when Luke raised an arm, inviting her to lean on him. They read in peace for a while, until Mara looked down over her belly to her lap.

"Um, Luke?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think you'd better take me to the hospital," she said, sitting up.

"Why? You're not due for two more weeks, as you've told me a _million times."_ Luke said sarcastically, setting his datapad down.

"Luke!" Mara shouted.

"What?!"

"My water broke!" she snapped, doubling over as a light contraction rippled through her.

"Mara?"

"That's gonna get a lot worse," Mara choked out, clutching her stomach and falling to the floor. "It's too late to go to the hospital. Nice goin' _hubby,"_ Mara snapped, crying out as another contraction ripped through her body.

"What should I do?" Luke asked, his breath coming in short bursts.

"C-call a m-idwif-fe," Mara gasped out, sweat beading on her forehead. Luke ran to do as asked.

After being banished to the spare bedroom for several hours after the midwife arrived, Luke had grown tired of pacing and listening to his wife's screaming. He barged out of the room and ran down the hall to the master bedroom and threw open the door, and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Mara was sitting on the bed, holding a baby wrapped in a grey blanket with a hood.

"Luke," Mara said softly, "the midwife was just about to go and get you. Come and meet your son." Luke crossed the room and crawled into the bed beside his wife, peering down at the baby, barely visible under the bundle of blanket.

"Hi, Ben," he said, in awe of the tiny child

"If you won't be needing me, I'll be going now," the midwife, an elderly woman with grey hair, said quietly, gathering her things in a black leather bag. Luke glanced up.

"Yes, that'll be fine. Thank you so much for your help," Luke replied, getting up and pressing some credits into her hand. The woman smiled and thanked him, then left. Luke returned to Mara. "Can I hold him?" Luke asked. Mara nodded tiredly, passing Ben to her husband. Luke pushed back the hood of Ben's blanket and studied him. His eyes were closed, but he knew they'd be blue like his own out of pure instinct. What little hair he had was flame-red, courtesy of his mother. "He's beautiful, Mara."

Mara didn't reply.

"Mara?" Luke looked over at his wife, having trouble tearing his eyes away from Ben. Mara's eyes were closed and her head was resting against the wall, fast asleep. "Oh, Mara." Luke sighed and pulled a blanket over her, then settled back, still holding Ben. He was content to allow his wife to sleep while he held his newborn son.

...

 _Oh, Luke. Kind and caring yet oblivious to many things. When will you learn?_

 _Yeah, I went with old canon instead of new canon. I'm not a real big fan of the new canon and Jaina Solo is one of my favorite EU characters, so naturally, I had to include her somehow. The new canon stuff is too much like the original trilogy. Did you know that George Lucas had a sequel trilogy all planned out but when he sold Lucasfilm, Disney threw it all out the window? Ugh, I can't stand Disney. And why on earth did they have to ruin Han Solo by making the Solo movie? Ugh, now I'm getting off track. Sorry. Disney just makes me so angry...okay, I'm finishing my rant now._

Well, here ya go, guys. Part one of the epilogue! And it's a long chapter too! Hope you enjoyed! If I can get a couple reviews about this chapter, that'd be great!


	15. Epilogue P2

_Here's the conclusion to the story. Hope you enjoy!_

 ** _Epilogue (Part 2)_**

"Momma! Momma! Look at my castle!" five-year-old Lila Skywalker shouted, flinging sand into the air. Anakin Skywalker flinched away as the sand landed on him.

"Don't throw sand," he scolded, tousling his hair with his fingers to rid his scalp of the sand.

"It's very nice," Padme Skywalker replied, glancing at the misshapen pile of sand on the beach, which could possibly be a castle if one squinted at it hard and kept an open mind. Lila smiled at the praise. The family had come to Naboo, to visit Luke and his family, though they hadn't arrived at the lake retreat beach yet. Leia and her family were also coming, and the Skywalkers were very excited.

"Mom!" a voice called. Padme whirled. There was Luke and his family, coming towards them waving. Three-year-old Ben came running and hugged Padme's knees.

"Gamma!" he shouted, using the nickname instead of saying 'grandma' because he had trouble pronouncing his 'R's.

"Hey, buddy. How are you?" Padme asked, lifting the child onto her hip and kissing his hair.

"I'm good. Where's Gampa?"

"He's over there by Lila. Do you want to see them?"

"Yah, yah!"

Padme placed Ben on the ground and he went running to see Anakin and Lila.

"Luke!" Padme ran to meet her son and enveloped him in a hug.

"Hi, Mom," he said, kissing her forehead and pulling out of the embrace.

"Hello, Mara," hugging her daughter-in-law as well.

"Hello, Padme," she replied, returning the embrace. A ship landed on the pad near the house, beside the now old _Arrow Flight._

"And that should be the Solo clan," Padme announced, placing her hands on her hips. She turned to Anakin and Lila and Ben, who were already approaching them. "Leia's here, honey. And come see Luke!"

"I'm trying! It's rather hard when you have a youngling hanging off your leg!" Anakin called back, struggling to walk because Ben had wrapped himself around Anakin's leg.

Leia and Han approached, Leia holding a two-month-old baby and Han clutching the hands of too-hyper twins. He looked tired. They joined the small group gathered there.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Leia said, giving each a one-armed hug.

"Hi," Anakin and Padme said in unison.

"Is this my new grandson I've heard so much about?" Padme asked, holding out her arms in a silent question. Leia passed her the baby.

"Yep, this is Anakin, named after his grandfather," she said proudly.

"You named him after the best," Anakin said jauntily.

"Don't get cocky," Padme scolded.

"I wasn't!"

Han let go of the twins' hands and all five kids went running back to the water.

"I'd better go after them. Make sure none of them _drown,"_ Han said tiredly, ever the sarcastic one. He jogged down the path after the group of kids. Leia shook her head.

"He's been so exhausted, chasing after the twins all the time. I had hoped this vacation would be relaxing for him," Leia said, watching him go.

"Well, let's go give him a bit of relief," Mara said, kicking off her boots and starting down the sandy trail. The group of adults and one baby followed after Luke's fiery-haired wife, talking amongst themselves. The kids played in the water and sand for several hours before it was naptime for all six kids, baby included. Everyone tramped inside, tracking sand into the large house.

Soon after, all the kids plus Han were asleep. The remaining adults sat around the dining room table, hands cupping glasses of lemonade. They talked amongst themselves, sharing parenting stories and funny scenarios, Leia blushing extremely hard when Padme told the story about the time Leia nearly broke her brother's nose over a puzzle piece.

A noise over the baby monitor indicated that little Anakin was awake, so Leia got up to get him. One by one, the kids emerged from their designated rooms, Han being the last "kid".

"How did you sleep, sweetheart?" Leia asked, coming over to him and kissing his cheek.

"Best I have in years," Han replied, running his fingers through Leia's hair.

Lila tugged on Padme's skirt.

"Can we go back down to the water?" she asked, hope in her eyes. Padme nodded.

"Sure, little one," she replied. Everyone got up and headed back outside after the kids had been wrestled into swimsuits. The kids ran ahead and began digging a giant hole. Almost an hour later, small hands finished with it.

"Okay, Daddy. You go in," Lila ordered, pointing to the hole, "We gonna bury you." Anakin held up his hands defensively.

"Uh-uh. Not a chance. I _hate_ sand."

"Honey, just go. It'll make their day," Padme whispered, nudging Anakin forward. Anakin sighed heavily but lowered himself into the hole. Instantly, the four three-year-olds and a five-year-old pushed piles of sand back on him. Anakin groaned. Leia spoke up.

"This is my favorite part of family vacations," she said.

"What, watching your dad get buried by a bunch of munchkins?" Han asked. Everyone laughed.

"No!" Leia said indignantly, punching his shoulder.

"Then what is it?" Luke inquired.

"Spending time together," Leia replied.

...

 _I do hope you guys have enjoyed this story, Though I am sad to see it come to an end, I am also glad because it clears up space for me to work on other stories. If you want to read another story about young Luke and Leia, check out another story of mine: The Secret Room._

 _Thank you so much for reading and leave a review?_


End file.
